Calender
by HowDoYouWords
Summary: Part of my Domestiel Project. This story in a nutshell: Dean and Cas drinking coffee in their kitchen and talking about special days. It gets schmoopy near the end (bc domestiel) and the rest is inside. If you just so happen to be wondering about my Domestiel Project, hey guess what! There's more info on it in Lamp, another story. Destiel Dean/Castiel.


A/N: Ay look it's another Domestiel drabble. _Fabulous_. Anyway, the word for this one was Calender. Like the others, I went a bit off topic, but not really. Not too far, I guess. It just kind of teetered on the edge of doing so for a little bit there. But all of it's about dates on a calender one way or another. So it's fine. Anyway, as it said in the summary, part of my Domestiel Project, and I'll be uploading some more later when I write them. Which, I can't guarantee, might be soon? Maybe, I don't know. Mom's talking about Florida, so, needless to say, I'm a bit excited and if we go, I'll be distracted by beaches, slurpees, and beautiful, shirtless men. So, it all depends on whether or not I go outside, I suppose.

Anyway, here it is, all laid out for you like a French whore. Obviously, I hope you are satisfied with the result of my favorite pairing being domestic, and if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions (for words, or whatever) then feel as free as America to tell me. I'll happily reply.

* * *

Dean glanced across the room to the calender situated at the left of the kitchen door, scoping for the number 23. It was the middle of November, just starting to make the line between chilly and cold a blur. Fall was pretty much over, but it kept making surprise appearances here and there, putting Winter another day behind. Castiel sat across from him, reading a new book he'd gotten a couple days ago and taking a sip from his coffee cup, never looking away from the new print. Dean felt his lips twitch at the sight of Cas in the morning. Ever since they'd gone domestic around five years back, Cas had no problem getting comfortable in the new life style. Comfy sweaters and warm socks and huge mugs of either tea or coffee were Cas' favorite part of being house-bound. Fall and Winter were Cas' favorite seasons, mostly because he could bundle up all the time and read without anyone questioning it. And Dean had a sneaking suspicion that when Cas said he was cold in the middle of the night (under six layers of blankets and the heat turned up) so he could snuggle up to Dean, he may or may not have been entirely truthful.

Cooking was another reason Cas favored Winter. Winter meant Christmas. And Christmas meant cooking. Out of the many things that surprised Dean when they'd started living together, the fact that Cas was an amazing cook surprised him the most. Castiel, a former angel of the Lord, who knew nothing about anything human, was fantastic at cooking. Everything was always seasoned so perfectly, with either butter and salt and pepper, or some mixture Cas said had been used at some point in history in Egypt or something, and it was always bursting with flavor. Every winter, though, Dean would gain a bit of pudge that he really didn't like; he'd work it off, but it'd always find it's way back after one of Cas' mouthwatering meals. Dean was a bit confused when he'd first heard Cas say he liked it, because who in the hell would like that roll? But then Cas had strolled over, placed his hand right on top of it, and kissed Dean's cheek, saying that he liked seeing Dean well-fed, warm, and taken care of. Being Dean Winchester, Dean had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to say to that, and being embarrassed and at a loss for things to say wasn't Dean's favorite position to be in. So just nodding, not looking at him, and not bringing it up again was the best way Dean could think of for getting out of said position. No one said anything, though, when Dean stopped holding back on eating Cas' masterful delicacies, and no one said anything when they saw Cas' attempt at a hidden smile.

Dean let out a small sigh, downing the last of his coffee out of his favorite blue mug before getting up to put it in the sink.

"Hey, Cas," he started, running water to fill the cup and turning it off. Castiel stayed silent a moment, most likely finishing the sentence he was currently reading, then turned his head to look at him.

"Hmm?"

Dean dried his hands, turning around to face Cas again and placing his hands on the counter behind him to lean against.

"You know what's coming up, right?" Castiel looked puzzled, twisting further in his chair to see behind him at the calender.

"The 23rd..? Tomorrow?" he guessed hesitantly, taking another drink from his mug. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. You remember what it is, right?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. Cas stayed silent, thinking and unconsciously furrowing his brows a bit. After a moment, he shook his head slightly, if not a bit guiltily. Dean cracked a smile, pushing himself up off the counter and walking towards him.

"Dude, c'mon, we set it up when we moved in, remember? How can you forget every year?" Despite his tone, Dean's face remained warm and fond. Cas shrugged.

"It must not be very important, then," he said, dog-earing the page he was on so he could get up and get more coffee. Dean followed him across the tile to the coffee pot.

"Really?" Cas paused in pouring his coffee, glancing up at him.

"Yeah, I would guess so. Otherwise, I'd remember. It isn't a holiday, I don't think, and your birthday is January 24th and Sam's is May 2nd," he listed, back to pouring. Then his head jerked up suddenly to look at Dean again.

"It's not-" he started, eyes wide. Dean laughed.

"No way, man. I hate to say it, but I actually haven't really been keeping track of that anniversary thing, either," he reassured, grinning. Cas visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders gone.

"Good, I didn't want to be the one who forgot that," he said, putting the coffee pot back in it's place and grabbing creamer and sugar. Dean smiled.

"Dude." Cas looked back up at him, waiting for him to finish.

"It's your birthday, man," he said, an easy and soft smile on his face. Cas looked lost for a moment, then quickly regained his composure.

"Oh," he said, tapping his spoon against the rim of the coffee cup before setting it down on a napkin. Dean watched him, waiting for him to say something else. Cas looked up, curious at the silence.

"What?" he asked finally, walking back over to the table to read again.

"'Oh'? What do you mean, 'oh'?" he asked. Cas glanced at him again.

"Oh, I forgot," he replied, bringing his mug to his face to lightly blow on the surface. Another thing Dean had discovered was that Cas easily took on sarcasm. Dean rolled his eyes, letting a dramatic sigh escape him.

"How about, 'Oh, okay. I want this type of cake and this for my birthday.'?" he suggested, raising his eyebrows at the other. Cas pulled back his chair and sat down, reaching for his book.

"Yes, that would be one thing to say in this situation," he said, nodding his head and giving Dean an appraising look for coming up with such a genius idea. Dean ignored him, pulling out his chair to sit down also.

"Or maybe, 'Oh, yeah, I forgot. Now that I remember, we should do something. Like birthday cake. Or maybe birthday dates. Or maybe even birthday sex.'," Dean listed off. Cas attempted to hide his smile at Dean's suggestions.

"You really are fantastic at thinking, Dean. You get better at it everyday," he said, raising his cup to take another drink. Dean grinned, watching him set his cup down again once he was done.

"That sounds like agreement," he observed, watching Cas' face. Cas allowed a smile to be seen this time, turning the page and looking up to meet his gaze.

"That sounds like you're also getting better at hints and seeing what people imply," he replied, a grin on the verge of showing. Dean laughed, leaning forward on his arms that were now pushed up against his chest with his hands hanging off the end of the table.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Cas smiled and hummed, warmth filling his expression as he watched Dean.

"Good to know I still surprise you," he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean's forehead.

"Babe, you'll always surprise me," Dean replied, lifting his head to plant his lips on Cas'.

* * *

A/N: And there it is, and I'm done for the night. So I hope it satisfied any possible need for Domestiel, and reviewing is pretty fly and greatly appreciated so there's that. I'll upload some more maybe soon, maybe not so soon. Hope you guys are having a good summer so far, if you're out of school like I am. If you're not-

WOW THAT SUCKS HAHA SORRY NOT SORRY

But at least you have things like fanfiction to keep you company until you're released from Hell. In all seriousness, if you're still in school, then good luck on your tests and final exams. Hope you do great.


End file.
